It's A Good Morning After All
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: Now it's time for me to live...Sara calls Catherine after she calls it off with Grissom. Cath/Sara friendship.


It's crazy how much I miss

**Author's Note: Ok guys this is my third CSI story. I really enjoy writing for this fandom. ******** The story only features Catherine and Sara and they are friends, but there is GSR thrown in. Anyway, this is based off of India Arie's song **_"Good Morning." _ **At first I was going to write this story for High School Musical, but I have like 26 of those and I wanted to build up my CSI collection. So please enjoy! **

_It's crazy how much I miss_

_A simple good morning kiss_

_It's crazy how much I've miss_

_Now it's time for me to live_

"Good Morning"

India Arie

"You did what?!"

"You're making it sound worse than it is."

"Sara, this is bad!"

"No it's not, Catherine."

Catherine breathed on the other line. "Sara, as one of your good friends, I don't think you made the right decision."

"And as one of my good friends, you should support my decision." Sara argued, she sometimes wondered how she and Catherine made their friendship work. They both had strong personalities and were stubborn as hell. You see, the two of them didn't always get along. When Sara first started at CSI, her and Catherine got off on the wrong foot immediately and then it went downhill from there. Then after years of snide remarks and disagreements, they found a middle ground and called a truce. Since then, Catherine had become her confidant and for Sara it was good to have another female to talk to, especially in situations like these.

"Listen to me, you can't leave Grissom. You just can't!" Catherine screeched. This was really making her go insane.

"I told you, I called it off last night. He was gone this morning." Sara told her friend, deadpanned.

"Oh, Sara, you two were perfect for each other." Catherine said.

"Well, maybe we were too perfect…" Sara trailed off. They were both silent for awhile. Catherine couldn't think of anything to say and Sara was just lost in her thoughts. Did she make the right decision?

_I know I said I wanted this, but I have regrets…_

"Sara, are you still there?" Catherine asked.

The brunette shook her head, "Yeah, of course."

"I can't believe this is happening. You two worked so hard to keep your relationship together and now…"

_We made a promise to stay, but destiny got in the way…_

"Maybe we tried too hard and maybe we were just meant for different people." Sara tried to explain.

Catherine gasped on the other line. "Sara, you didn't…you know?"

She was confused for a moment before realizing what her friend meant. "No! I could never cheat on Gil. That would hurt him more than this."

"So, he was upset about the breaking up?"

"Of course he was. He wanted to know why and I told him that I couldn't marry him right now. Then he said that we could wait or not get married at all and just stay the way we were. Catherine, it was one of the hardest things I had to do." Catherine could tell that she was about to cry.

"Oh, honey don't cry." The red head soothed.

"I still love him, you know" Sara sniffed.

"It'll be alright, Sara."

Sara exhaled deeply. "You're right. It'll be ok. I needed to do this and I did. I'm still not in my right mind to handle our relationship and especially a marriage and I just pray that he will realize that it wasn't him."

"Most definitely he'll understand that. He knows that there's a reason for everything and this is no different." Catherine assured her.

Sara nodded on the other end, knowing that her friend was right. He'll understand. "Thanks for listening to me."

"No problem. That's what friends are for." Catherine said. "Hey! How about we have a girls day tomorrow? You know, to get your mind off of things."

"Sure. I've made the decision and I don't regret it. It's time for me to live." Sara accepted.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

_Good morning optimism_

_Good morning to my faith_

_Good morning to the beginning of a brand new day_

_I know that God's will redound_

_So I lay down my pain and I'm moving on_

_It's a good morning _

_After all…_

**Author's Note: I think that this story was…ok. But please review it anyway. **

**Just so you know, I am a huge GSR fan, but as much as I love them, it's really hard for me to write them as a couple. Even though I've only written a few CSI stories, my GSR ideas usually circle around them being apart. It's weird, but that's how my creativity flows. **


End file.
